La esperanza es lo último que muere
by Akanague
Summary: Amy había estado enamorada de Sonic por mucho tiempo, pero que tan lejos llegará su amor por el para verlo feliz con alguien más, será que logre unirlo con quien ella creía que era su rival o los celos sacarían lo mejor de ella para sabotearlos.


Antes de comenzar quería dejar claro que esta es una historia Sonadow, si no te agrada el ship o la pareja, esta historia tal vez no es para ti. Con eso dicho, ojalá disfruten mucho la historia :D

El amor de Amy Rose por Sonic no era un secreto, tampoco es que ella buscara que lo fuera, desde la primera vez que lo vio había caído enamorada por él, era amor a primera vista, y haría todo en su poder para que el erizo de sus sueños se diera cuenta de ello.

Pero no todo era perfecto, y lo sabia bien, durante su vida a su lado, se había percatado que su amor se había vuelto bastante incómodo para él. No le sorprendió que al principio no le correspondiera, no podía culparlo, no se conocían, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal al pensar que, aún con el pasar de los años, Sonic no estaba dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso con ella. No quería presionarlo, pero tampoco tenia la paciencia para esperarlo, no le costaba decidirse después de todo ¿no? Así pues, en algún punto de su vida, a sus 14 años aproximadamente, dio el paso por él y se declaro su novia oficial, y se aseguro que todos estuvieran conscientes de ello, y aunque noto cierta incomodidad por parte de Sonic, él jamás lo negó o la aparto de él, por lo que Amy lo tomo como la indudable prueba de que estaba contento con esa decisión.

Claro las cosas cambian y las personas crecen, si alguien le saca el tema de su "noviazgo" con Sonic a Amy, ella no falla en ruborizarse y reírse nerviosamente, excusándose siempre con un – Era joven-. Por supuesto el hecho siempre le daba risa y vergüenza, actualmente ya no podía creer que tan desesperada estaba por estar con Sonic, que se volvió su novia sin preguntarle. Habían pasado ya tantas cosas juntos, que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que Sonic dejo de evitarla nerviosamente (lo que Amy siempre interpreto como timidez) y comenzó a pasar mas tiempo a su lado, ya no buscaba excusas para dejarla, ahora incluso la invitaba a comer de vez en cuando o incluso a ver películas con los demás, si habían crecido, ella dejo de lado su actitud un tanto obsesiva y Sonic comenzó a ver el valor de Amy como una persona fuerte e incluso inspiradora.

Sin embargo, aún con el paso del tiempo, algunas cosas no cambian, y aunque ya había madurado, Amy no podía evitar seguir perdidamente enamorada de Sonic, y por mucho que crecieran y cambiaran, el parecía no tener ningún interés en dar (el verdadero) siguiente paso, ya no la veía como alguien irritante, pero tampoco la veía como su novia, y eso seguía destrozando a Amy, cuantas batallas no habían peleado juntos, cuantas veces no habían salvado el mundo juntos, ya no tenía la cuenta de las veces que todo parecía perdido pero ella seguía ahí a su lado para levantarlo y seguirlo al fin del mundo. Y aún con todo eso, no pasaba de buena e incluso mejor amiga, era triste, pero había aprendido a vivir con eso, darían el paso cuando el se sintiera listo, así tuviera que esperar toda la vida (aunque de verdad no esperaba tener que esperar tanto).

Es por eso que, cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para acercase más a Sonic (sin resultar incomoda) era bien recibida por Amy, quien sabe, tal vez una de esas seria el momento en el que al fin se declararía, así pues, ella hacia lo posible por asistir a todas las salidas de amigos con la esperanza de tener un tiempo a solas con él, ya sabía que pronto debía de pasar, pues lo conocía, estaba segura de que sentía algo más por ella, tenía que ser así, habían pasado tanto juntos que era lógico su amor. Es por que, cuando Rouge llamo temprano en la mañana para invitarla a pasar la noche en el Club Rouge, no pudo evitar aceptar entusiasmada.

El Club Rouge se había vuelto tradición después de todo, siempre se iba ahí después de alguna situación donde se salvará el mundo (o una pequeña parte de él), no recordaba realmente cuando empezó la famosa tradición pero no podía importarle menos, todos asistían sin falta, y lo mejor de todo cuando la noche se volvía lenta y la fiesta se apagaba, llegaban los momentos mas íntimos, se sentaban juntos y filosofaban juntos de la vida, contaban anécdotas graciosas, momentos de duda, no había mejor momento para que Sonic al fin aceptara su amor por ella que en las noches de calma después de una celebración en el Club Rouge.

Así con la esperanza en alto, Amy se dispuso a preparase para otra noche de fiesta en el Club, debía verse bien, pero no exagerada, confiada y segura de sí misma, disfrutaría la noche con sus amigos y cuando todo comenzara a apagarse buscaría a Sonic para pasar con el la madrugada hablando por horas de ellos, y con mucha suerte al fin confesaran sus sentimientos, podía sentirlo en el aire esta era la ocasión, algo dentro de ella le decía, esta era la noche de la verdad.

Eso claro, si el destino no tenia otros planes para tan mágica noche, por supuesto.

Bueno eso es todo por este capítulo, se es muy céntrico de Amy, pero ella seria un personaje crucial en la historia (pero prometo que luego vendrá el sonadow) esta es solo la introducción.

Este es mi primer fic de la vida, he leído muchos, pero nunca escrito XD la verdad la idea de un fic Sonadow me vino hace mucho pero no tenia la confianza para escribir. Pero hace poco resurgieron mis ganas de esta historia y por fin me decidí a escribirla, la idea nació porque muchos de los fanfics de sonadow con los que me he topado suelen seguir un patrón, ya sea que shadow odie a Sonic, o que se enamoren y Amy entre en modo psicópata y trate de separarlos a como de lugar, personalmente no tengo nada en contra de estas historias, pero quería hacer algo diferente. Ojalá les guste el curso de la historia, en el siguiente capítulo ya se vendrá lo bueno y saldrán Sonic y Shadow XD

*Antes de cerrar (si has leído hasta acá, lo agradezco de verdad) unas cuantas aclaraciones:

-En esta historia los personajes ya han crecido, tres años del canon de los juegos, Sonic tiene 18, Amy 16 (no tiene mucho que los cumplió), Tails 11, etc.

-Algunos personajes de los comics aparecerán, pero no serán muchos.

-Se harán referencia a algunos temas adultos, pero nada pasado de tono.

-La imagen de la portada la hice yo.

Creo que eso seria todo, igual si hay algo que deba advertir lo pondré al inicio de los capítulos, en algunas ocasiones pondré notas al final del capitulo por si quieren leerlas.


End file.
